


What's your worst nightmare?

by Wloky



Category: South Park
Genre: Halloween, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Smut, lmao poor kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wloky/pseuds/Wloky





	

Eric Cartman is an asshole.

 

Not that he always wasn't, quite the contrary, but this time he truly overdid himself. How you may ask? Well, it was the 31st of October 2016. The whole year was completely batshit insane, so you wouldn't think anything could really surprise you anymore. That day when Cartman asked him to come over to his place to watch scary movies with him, he completely expected some kind of stupid prank to be pulled on him. He didn't expect what he got though. No one really could. Let's start at the beginning.

 

„Are you seriously, honestly asking me to come spend the night at your place on Halloween without expecting some stupid shit to be pulled on me in an attempt to scarr me for life and leave me in a mental institution?“

„Yes.“

„Fuck you, Cartman.“

„Okay, okay! My motive is that I want to fuck you.“

„Are you fucking kidding me?“

„No. You know, scary movies, you cuddling up to me... It really gets the mood going.“

„I wouldn't even believe you the nose you have between your eyes.“

„Okay, but will you come?“

„I will, but only because I don't wanna have to look after Ike all night.“

 

The biggest mistake of his life. After that phone call, Kyle knew for certain that he was planning something, but with confidence he knocked on the fatass's door, convincing himself that whatever stupid shit was gonna go down, he would prove him wrong and not get scared.

„Hey, baby.“

„Hey, you fat piece of shit.“ Kyle replied coldly, already looking around anywhere and everywhere for anything that could even imply Cartman was planning something. The fat boy just let him, knowing that there was no way of stopping his paranoia other than letting him check everything out for himself. Besides, there was no way he would find anything anyway. Not with the preparations he made.

„Do you believe me now?“

„I guess. Why couldn't we do this at my place though?“

„Because, smartass, you get way too loud when we have sex.“

„...True.“ Kyle resigned then, letting out a big sigh and thinking that whatever may be coming, at least he would get pounded tonight. Nothing could be that bad, right?

 

Only twenty minutes into the movie and Kyle already felt his boyfriend's hand sliding across his thigh, feeling up and squeezing him dangerously high. It felt nice whenever he was touched like that, he liked letting Cartman take charge. However, today he would make an exception and stop playing shy, maybe a good fuck would make even Cartman forget about his prank. With that in mind, the usually uptight redhead pushed his lover down and sat down on top of his chubby stomach, kissing him hungrily and desperately. Cartman didn't expect that, it showed in the way his whole body tensed up and shuddered once he felt Kyle's ass pressing down into his crotch. Once they seperated from the kiss, he could see the undeniable lust in Kyle's glazed eyes, biting his bottom lip and purring in need for more. He didn't stop there either, he just had to go that one extra step.

„Fuck my tight little pussy, daddy.“

„Oh, shit...“ With just words alone, Cartman was getting hard. It was obvious what Kyle was trying to do, but there was no way he wasn't going to take full advantage of it. If anything, this might be the last time he gets to fuck him. At least if it pisses off Kyle just like they planned. With determination in mind, both of them seemed to struggle to get the upper hand, but it was obvious who was really controlling the situation. It took them no time to undress each other, clothes were thrown away and littered the floors. Even though Cartman wasn't being held down by Kyle's ridiculous physical strength anymore, there was something else holding him down. And it was his lover trailing kisses and hickeys all along his body, going further down each time until he stopped at his twitching cock, letting hot breath tease him and leave him wanting more. It was just like him to pull away too, instead reaching into one of the cupboards beside Cartman's bed and pulling out a half empty bottle of lube. They did this quite often. So often that this wasn't the first bottle. Or the second. Or the third. Everyone kind of expected Kyle to be the 'only have sex after marriage' guy, but Cartman couldn't complain about his sex life. Especially not when he felt those hands lather his cock up and immediately position himself right above. Kyle did this often enough that stretching himself wasn't really something he concerned himself with anymore, but he loved the pain. It made his knees wobbly just the right way.

„No condom today?“

„I'm giving you a treat. Now shut the fuck up.“ _Well shit then_ , is what the chubby boy thought and soon enough he got his treat as Kyle very slowly sat down on him, both of them moaning out in ecstasy. Kyle stayed like that for a bit, feeling so fucking full and stretched, cock twitching inside him and just begging to get off. Shit, he always forgets just how big Cartman is. He was going to be sore for a long time after this, but right now all he could focus on was just how good it felt to be filled to the brim. So with his hazy mind he started moving his hips up and down, at first only gently and slowly, but soon enough he was going crazy and slamming his hips down madly, his eyes rolling back and tears covering his cheeks, all accompanied by his beautiful cries and screams. He was never able to form a coherent sentence, no matter how hard he always tried to dirty talk, he was just too far into the act to think properly. For Eric, it wasn't only the ride he got, but also the show that really set him on edge. Who would have thought the little Jew would be a fucking porn star in bed of all people? He rolled his hips, slowing down and just feeling himself up on Cartman's dick, even going as far as pulling it all out and slamming back in, not only denying the need to finish to Cartman, but also himself. Sure enough, he couldn't control himself any longer and instead he slammed his hips as hard as he could, reaching for his own cock and stroking himself until he came all over both himself and his lover, his screams stopping for a huge gasp as his body convulted and trembled from the amazing orgasm. For Kyle to be acting this slutty always ended in a nice finish. That beautiful sight was all Eric ever desired so with a few rough thrusts and his hands on Kyle's hips, he came too, filling the redhead's tight ass with his cum.

„Fuck.“ Kyle collapsed on top of his lover, carefully pulling his dick out and letting out a grumpy groan. The messy aftermath is what he didn't like.

„So, have I convinced you not to play a prank on me?“

„Shit, what are pranks?“

„Good.“ Satisfied with that response, Kyle gave his boyfriend a sweet kiss, cuddling up into his chest. The sex was always amazing, but what he really loved was the sweet moments like these. He really felt loved whenver he felt Cartman's hands stroking through his curls. Kyle seemed to fully believe Cartman, simply because after sex he couldn't really think, he was just a mess of satisfaction.

 

That's why, when he heard something falling downstairs, he didn't think much of it.

„Fucking cat, hold on, I gotta check if she broke anything.“

„Mm.. Okay.“ So they parted with a kiss, Cartman pulling on some sweatpants to go downstairs. Kyle felt content enough, at least until he heard Eric's panicked voice.

„Ike?!“ Ike? What about Ike? Kyle quickly collected himself, pulling Cartman's hoodie, knowing it was big enough to cover all of him. He didn't care just how much his legs were shaking after their sex session, all he cared about was getting downstairs as quickly as possible to – what the fuck was that? Eric looked as terrified as Kyle felt, staring at his own little brother with blood coming from where his eyes were supposed to be and his mouth, where it looked like his tongue was cut out. Not only that, he didn't seem to have his arms either. Blood just seemed to keep on gushing out, flesh around his wounds rotting, his skin sickly pale as if he was about to die at any moment.

„Br...oth..er...“ The little boy managed to slur out before Kyle, instead of screaming or crying, just fucking fell over to the ground, fainting from the shock.

„Oh shit, we fucked up.“

„Dude...“ Ike spoke, opening his eyes from under all the makeup, not having expected such a strong reaction either.

„This was all your idea.“

„Hey, don't blame it all on me. You asked.“

„Yeah, but... Shit.“

„When he told me he had nightmares about losing me, I didn't think pulling something like this would actually cause him to faint.“

„What do we do now?“

„Clean up and pretend it was all just a bad dream?“

„I agree.“

 

Eric Cartman is an asshole, but so is Ike Broflovski.

 


End file.
